


День, когда

by honeyoatbread



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: Бэкхён отношениям предпочитает суккуленты и не верит в магию родственных душ (но это не точно)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	День, когда

Когда на новом и горячо любимом сером батнике образуется огромное кофейное пятно, Бэкхён ужасно расстраивается, но не придаёт этому большого значения. А стоило бы: кофе он на себя не проливал, и никто другой тоже — Бэкхён живёт один и пьёт только рэд булл. 

Минимум мебели и посуды, ноутбук, тонкий матрас и погребённый под вещами стул вместо шкафа. Его квартира — это пустыня, а из песочного ламината торчат горшки с суккулентами. Их так много, что Бэкхён бы не удивился, если бы в один прекрасный день они устроили восстание и выдворили его из дома.

Эти неприхотливые растения ему и соседи, и друзья и родственные души; в вероятность встретить последнюю среди прямоходящих он не верит. Бэкхён легко обрастает знакомствами и сбрасывает их, как листву, каждый год. И что бы ни говорил Кёнсу в минуты экзальтированных пьяных откровений, в жизни Бэкхёна нет места чародейским проделкам судьбы.

Когда случайно опрокинутый с подоконника горшок не долетает до пола, попросту растворившись в воздухе, Бэкхён начинает _что-то подозревать_. Например, что нужно пить немного меньше рэд булла и чаще проветривать квартиру. Разумеется, он начинает подозревать _кое-что ещё_ , но это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с мыслительным процессом, протекающим в голове человека, живущего в пяти кварталах от него. 

У Чанёля крепкий череп спортсмена и неограниченные запасы пугливости, и если то, что цветочный горшок падает ему не на голову, а в шаге от него — случайность, то факт того, что он не умирает от сердечного приступа — настоящее чудо. Не отрывая широко раскрытых глаз от суккулента в комьях земли, Чанёль поднимает руку и смотрит на экран умных часов — делать это одновременно не так-то просто! Тринадцать часов тридцать шесть минут, двадцатое апреля, две тысячи двадцатый год. День, когда объявилась его родственная душа.

Это должно было произойти немного иначе. Самый главный человек должен был просто пуф! и материализоваться перед ним, как смущённый незнакомец на быстром свидании в кафе. Так было в любимом сёдзе Чанёля и у парочки его друзей, но что тут поделаешь — цветочный горшок, значит, цветочный горшок. 

Его мама реанимирует суккулент и пересаживает его в новый горшок, а сам он селит гонца любви на тумбочке у изголовья кровати. В землю он втыкает зубочистку с бумажкой, на которой написано имя родственной души. Чанёль его не знает, но чувствует — Бэкбом. Или Бэкчоль! Или Бэхён? Совсем скоро он это узнает. 

Каждый день кроме вторника и субботы у Чанёля баскетбольные тренировки. В прошлом году команда не прошла отборочные на чемпионат страны, поэтому тренер гоняет всех, как проклятых, а никто и не против. В раздевалке Сехун гремит дверцей шкафчика и рассказывает, что его бойфренда повысили на работе, доверив шефство над модным порталом о пластической хирургии.

— Это очень круто! — восхищённо говорит Чанёль и жужжит молнией на сумке, чтобы достать форму.

Чанёль таращится на свежие полосы белой краской на своей майке с номером «шестьдесят один». В это время на другом конце города Бэкхён смотрит на пустую стену, на баллончик, встряхивает его и снова пытается в граффити, но звук есть, запах есть, а цвета нет. Нет и всё тут! Чанёль смотрит, как его форма окончательно принимает расцветку австрийского флага, Сехун удивлённо присвистывает. 

—Будет, что внукам рассказать, — утешает он.

Пока Чанёль пытается разгадать головоломку, Бэкхён валяется на скамейке в городском парке и любуется, как яблоневые лепестки рисуют по небу. Пахнет солнцем, водой из фонтана и скорым днём рождения. Его инстаграм со стрит-артом сегодня получил первый крупный рекламный запрос, и по этому поводу Бэкхён решает как следует напиться — но не с Кёнсу и его парнем-переростком Сехуном, и вообще желательно без влюблённых, воркующих о всемогущей судьбе.

Вечером он со скорбной гримасой смотрит на новый батник, с которого так и не удалось на скорую руку вывести пятно от кофе, и отправляется в душ. Он поворачивает ручку крана, но вместо воды на него, как через мясорубку, выливается паста в соусе из мяса и томатов. Слишком кислых, сказал бы Бэкхён при нормальных обстоятельствах, но сейчас у него были _все основания подозревать_ , что это не очень нормально.

— Эй ты! — кричит Бэкхён в адрес потенциальной любви всей своей жизни, которую, очевидно, нельзя подпускать к кухне, — А лично явиться яиц не хватило?!

Он максимально сердито принимает душ, сердито надевает футболку с надписью Corgi Squad и сердито уходит пить до утра с новыми знакомыми, полный решимости скоротать ночь с кем-нибудь весёлым и осязаемым. 

Не проходит и получаса с момента, как он перешагнул порог клуба, как он смеясь кричит что-то в ухо симпатичному парню, щекоча ему дыханием кожу, поправляет ему волосы и гладит колено. А Чанёль лежит в своей кровати, натянув одеяло до подбородка, и отчаянно краснея, чувствует себя героем кошмарного фильма ужасов с призраком-насильником. 

Считать овец не помогает. Тогда он начинает умножать в уме — сначала двузначные, потом трехзначные числа, потом голова ему отказывает, но щёки по-прежнему горят пунцовым, а колени трясутся, будто он и не двухметровый капитан баскетбольной команды с гулким басом и ладонями размером с мяч. Отжимания! Должны помочь отжимания, озаряет Чанёля, но поднявшись он с удивлением обнаруживает, что комната кружится — как бы ни проводила вечер его родственная душа, она явно не скучает. 

Бэкхён просыпается на рассвете по зову природы — природа зовёт блевать. Суккуленты явно посмеиваются на своём языке над его чудовищной жаждой и потрескавшимися губами, и по дороге в ванную Бэкхён показывает им несколько бессмысленных факов. На душе, так или иначе, становится лучше. Накануне он быстрее напился, чем ближе познакомился с кем бы он там ни познакомился, и сейчас не особенно страдал по этому поводу.

Ему бы принять душ — даже от вчера вымытых волос несёт томатным соусом и ещё бог знает чем. Почистив зубы, Бэкхён полощет рот ледяным рэд буллом и бессмысленно таращится в окно на маленькой кухоньке, пока её не заливает солнечным светом. Суббота, утро — на улицах безлюдно, и Бэкхён, так и не переодевшись, берёт сумку с баллончиками краски, заталкивает туда камеру и батник с пятном и выходит из дома, надеясь нарисовать в похмельном трансе что-то постмодерновое и социально значимое. 

Ещё на подходе к прачечной — не зря же батник захватил! — он замечает, что там ещё кто-то есть, и думает: и куда это тянет людей в такую рань, а? Он заходит и чересчур бодро желает доброго утра, пугая этим другого посетителя до полусмерти. Тот, похоже, только пришёл и едва начал доставать грязное бельё — Бэкхён безошибочно определяет в куче пару футболок с дурацкими принтами и спортивную форму, вымазанную в белой краске. В Бэкхёновой сумке тихо бряцают полупустые баллончики.

Бэкхён и Чанёль целую вечность стоят друг напротив друга, как в сёдзе-манге, и на макушке Бэкхёна покоятся несколько белых яблоневых лепестков. Он выглядит и пахнет, как бомж со стажем, но Чанёль этого не замечает. Да он верзилестей Сехуна будет, не может не думать Бэкхён.

— Прости за форму, — говорит он, и его губы расплываются в широченной улыбке до ушей. — А паста была ничего так, хотя я был бы не против тарелки. Я Бэкхён.

— Чанёль, — лепечет в ответ самый очаровательный громила на свете и смотрит на часы. Семь пятьдесят два, двадцать пятое апреля. День, когда они нашли друг друга.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот драббл — почти покадровый пересказ клипа Playing To Lose группы Lemaitre (*/ω＼)


End file.
